starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Corbeta CR90
|linea=Serie CR |modelo=Corbeta CR90 |clase=Corbeta |coste=*Nuevo: 3,500,000 créditos *Usado: 1,500,000 créditos o menos |modificado= |hidet= |sistemasmod= |largo=150 metros |envergadura=48.6 metros |altura=32.6 metros |masa= |aceleracion=2,100 G |mglt=60 MGLT |velatmos=950 km/h |motor=Girodyne Ter58 high-output ion turbine engines (11, in trireme configuration) |hipermotor=Class 2.0 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=CEC subspace hyperdrive |potenciasalida= |energía=Mason-Branger 7085 ionization reactor and regulator |escudo=Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4e (400 SBD) |casco=Ferro-magnesium ceramic (192 RU) |sensor=Pax Hustana variable array sensor units (2) |blanco= |navegacion=Corellian Chain Management NavCom Unit (26640 limited non-AI processing) |avionica= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Taim & Bak H9 dual turbolasers (2 turrets: 1 dorsal, 1 ventral) *Taim & Bak H9 single turbolasers on escape pods (4 dorsal turrets: 2 port, 2 starboard) |complementos= |muelle=Ventral starfighter-scale landing bay (1) |escape=*Faberstien-Lago 37s emergency escape pods (8, ventral) *Armed Faberstien Maximum Capacity Life ships (4, dorsal) |tripulacion=30-165, dependiendo de la configuración |tripulacionmin=7 |pasajeros=Más de 600, dependiendo de la configuración |carga=Más de 3,000 toneladas métricas, dependiendo de la configuración |abastecimiento=1 año |otros= |hideu= |funciones=*Corbeta *Escolta ligera *Transporte |primeruso=Prior to 22 ABY }} |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República *Confederación *Consorcio Zann *Mandalorianos |modulos= }} La corbeta CR90 era una nave espacial muiltiuso a la cual se le puede agregar cualquier dispositivo y modificar a gusto del usuario ademas es una de las mas rapidas de la galaxia Historia: La corbeta corelliana es una nave de tamaño medio diseñada por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana para operar como nave de escolta ligera y como transporte de mercancías, tropas y civiles. Para conseguir la mayor eficacia en cada una de estas misiones la nave fue construida con un diseño modular que permite su rápida configuración y fue tal su éxito que es usada por el Imperio, por particulares, por comerciantes honrados y por un sin fin de organizaciones legales, ilegales y clandestinas. La Alianza Rebelde contaba con abundantes corbetas de este tipo que camuflaba con gran facilidad ya que había infinidad de naves iguales deambulando por el espacio controlado por el Imperio. Su rapidez era asombrosa y eso le dio el sobrenombre de "Blockade Runner" (Rompe bloqueos) algo que no es de extrañar ya que hay tres cosas que los corellianos valoran en una nave, su velocidad sublumínica, la amplitud de sus espacios interiores y la rapidez con la que puede efectuar un salto hiperespacial. Corelliana Corbeta Corellliana - Tantive IV El diseño pese a ser robusto a la par que funcional tiene fallos en especial en las aletas estabilizadoras y los paneles solares centrales que son muy vulnerables por eso hay muchas naves que han sido alteradas para sustituir estos por otros más seguros y eficaces. Sin duda la corbeta rebelde más famosa fue la Tantive IV, que transportó a la Princesa Leia junto con los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte hasta que fue capturada sobre Tatooine por el Destructor Estelar Devastador. La nave había estado al servicio de los Organa desde hacía años y en tiempos de la Antigua República puso a salvo a personajes tan ilustres como el Maestro Yoda y el general Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. No pudo hacerlo lo propio con Amidala, la senadora de Naboo aunque consiguió trasladarla de Mustafar a Polis Massa donde recibió la mejor asistencia que se pudo conseguir. thumb|left|250px Tambien piratas del Sol Negro compraron y modificaron estas naves multiuso modificando el morro con un rebestimiento de 10 capas de acero mandaloriano capaz de chocar un caza y destruirlo al colisionar con el morro, armandolas con 5 torretas Bláster de alta potencia doble , 5 torretas Cañón de iones doble completo , 4 lanza-Misiles de concusión y 4 Lanza-Torpedos de protones , un blindaje de Blindaje pesado de acero mandaloriano , un escudo de de partículas 11 motores de impulso de fusión y una Unidad de aceleracion R6 se construyeron 5 de estas y el escuadron estubo operativo , este era imbencible hasta que los piratas del eclipse rojo tendieron una emboscada a estos llevandolos directamente a una nebulosa donde unas minas de protones destruyeron al escuadrón, el escuadrón llegó el mas temido de la galaxia por su efectividad. Detras de Bastidores La nave como la mayoria de las de la saga fue hecha por medio de una maqueta utilizando el mismo proseso que se utilizo por primera vez con naves espaciales en battle star galactica en los primeros 3 espisodios (IV , V y VI). Desde el Episodio I se utilizaron lso efectos especiales y podemos apreciar muy bien a la nave en el momento que Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn estan viajando con el joven Anakin Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' * * * *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Routine'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' * *''Entrenched'' *''Firepower'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Darksaber'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Tantive IV'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, First Edition'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (First Edition) *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Technical Journal, Volume Three'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Gamer 4'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Insider 90'' *''Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * }} Notas y referencias Ligas externas *Mike Marincic gallery at the Star Wars Deckplans Alliance - contains fan blueprints of the CR90 based on detailed model analysis *"The Blockade Runner" - analysis by Robert Brown (Archive.org cache) *"Inside the Blockade Runner" - analysis by Robert Brown (Archive.org cache) * bg:Corellian corvette de:CR90-Korvette en:CR90 Corvette nl:CR90 Corvette pl:Korweta typu CR90 Categoría:Clases de naves capitales Categoría:clases de corbetas Categoría:Naves espaciales de la Flota de la Confederación Categoría:Naves espaciales corellianas Categoría:Corbetas CR90 Categoría:Clases de naves de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves de la República Categoría:Clases de naves del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves de la Nueva República Categoría:Naves espaciales de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Naves espaciales del Consorcio Zann Categoría:Productos de Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana